robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat H
Heat H of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the eighth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat H was originally broadcast on December 20, 2003 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Ming Dienasty (15) vs Metalis vs Scraptosaur vs Ceros Ceros was the first to launch an attack, getting underneath and flipping Ming Dienasty, who seemed unable to self-right. Ceros then flipped Metalis as Ming Dienasty finally managed to self-right. Scraptosaur got underneath and flipped Ming Dienasty before pushing it around the arena to prevent it from self-righting. Metalis was counted out as Ming Dienasty flailed around in an attempt to self-right, but Ceros came in and flipped it back onto its wheels. Metalis was righted by Ceros but was attacked by Growler as Ming Dienasty activated the pit release button. Ceros and Scraptosaur appeared to gang up on Ming Dienasty, but both seemed unable to flip it again and Ming Dienasty fought back with the drill. Metalis was nudged into the pit by Refbot and cease was called with the other three robots still mobile. After much deliberation, the judges went in favour of Scraptosaur and Ceros, meaning the fifteenth seed was eliminated from the competition. Qualified: Scraptosaur & Ceros Revolution 3 vs St. Agro vs The Scrapper vs Mega Hurts LT Mega Hurts LT and St. Agro immediately engaged, but got their flippers caught up with each other and did nothing. St. Agro had another attempt and threw Mega Hurts LT into the air, but it landed on its wheels. As Revolution 3 and The Scrapper did battle, St. Agro flipped Mega Hurts LT over near the arena wall. Mega Hurts LT self-righted, but was pushed around by Revolution 3 and appeared to stop moving. St. Agro then attacked The Scrapper, but failed to flip it over completely. Mega Hurts LT started to move again just as St. Agro got underneath The Scrapper, pushed it towards the wall and threw it out of the arena. Meanwhile, Mega Hurts LT had stopped moving once again and was nudged by Revolution 3, before St. Agro attempted to flip it out of the arena, but failed. Mega Hurts LT was thrown across the arena by Growler, before being flipped over once again by St. Agro. After this attack, St. Agro's flippers appeared to be jammed open and Revolution 3 appeared to have stopped moving, but Mega Hurts LT was counted out and both robots were through to the next round. Mega Hurts LT was then thrown by the arena flipper and pitted by Growler before cease was called. Qualified: Revolution 3 & St. Agro Round 2 St. Agro vs Scraptosaur Scraptosaur attempted to flip St. Agro, and successfully threw it into the air on the second attempt. Scraptosaur continued to get underneath and flip St. Agro. However, because it was invertible, St. Agro was able to keep going. Eventually, Scraptosaur activated the pit release button and continued to flip St. Agro over and over again. St. Agro attempted to get underneath Scraptosaur, failing on many attempts but finally getting underneath as Scraptosaur began to run out of CO2. Scraptosaur tried to self-right but its CO2 supply had been depleted and it was attacked in the CPZ by Sir Killalot and then Cassius Chrome. Finally, Scraptosaur was counted out and had an ocean buoy dropped on it before being pitted. Winner: St. Agro Revolution 3 vs Ceros Revolution 3 immediately ran away from Ceros and activated the pit release button, but Ceros caught up with it and tried unsuccessfully to flip it. The robots ran into each other again and Revolution 3 appeared to stop moving. This left Ceros free to flip it over at will before Shunt came in to attack Revolution 3 with its axe. Ceros then attempted to flip Shunt and the house robot backed away, leaving Sgt. Bash to attack Revolution 3. Ceros then attacked Sgt. Bash and ran away as Shunt retaliated, attacking Ceros with its axe. Revolution 3 was finally counted out as Ceros flipped Shunt over onto its side. Shunt was righted by Refbot and joined Sgt. Bash in an attempt to pit Ceros, but Ceros resisted and Sgt. Bash hung it over the edge of the pit. Meanwhile, Revolution 3 had a television dropped on it and cease was finally called. Winner: Ceros Final St. Agro vs Ceros The battle started slowly as both robots tried to find a way to get underneath each other. Ceros got into position and tried to flip St. Agro, but turned itself over in the process and appeared to stop moving. Refbot came in and nudged Ceros onto its back, allowing it to self-right. Ceros managed to flip St. Agro twice more, but the invertible machine kept on going and flipped Ceros over, but it was able to self-right again. St. Agro then activated the pit release button and attempted to throw Ceros into the pit, but Ceros was just able to escape from oblivion. However, Ceros appeared to have mobility problems and was unable to move away from the edge of the pit. St. Agro tried to nudge Ceros into the pit, but drove onto Ceros's flipper and the process and was very nearly thrown into the pit itself by Ceros. Matilda then came in and broke one of St. Agro's wheels with its flywheel, but St. Agro was still able to flip Ceros up onto its back against the arena wall. Ceros was attacked by Matilda and sat there stranded, seemingly unable to self-right, before finally being counted out by Refbot. Matilda ended the battle by sending Ceros flying out of the arena with her flywheel. Afterwards, Ceros' flipper was seen slightly functioning again. Heat Winner: St. Agro Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat H, it was the 'Crusher Crunch Up', in which three robots with crushing weapons competed in a single battle in the arena. Mantis vs Pinser vs R.O.C.S. Crusher Crunch Up Champion: Mantis Trivia *Heat H was the only heat from the Seventh Wars in which the seeded robot competed in the first round and was eliminated at the first hurdle. **Ming Dienasty became the second and last seed in history to fall in Round 1 via a judges' decision. *This was the only heat of the series that did not feature a Heat Finalist from a previous series in the line-up. **This was the first heat not to feature a previous heat finalist since the final heat of Series 3 and the last heat not to feature a heat finalist from a previous series in the line-up. *This was the fourth and final time that Team Death lost before the Heat Semi-Final. *Just like Heat H of The Third Wars, a robot from Team Death and a robot from the Mega Hurts team (who entered Tut's Revenge in The Third Wars) appeared in the same heat and both teams lost in the first round. *This was the last heat where a seeded robot was eliminated in the first round of the UK Championship. *This was one of only two episodes of Series 7 to feature all nine House Robots, the other being The Third World Championship. *This was the last appearance of Team Death, Team Mega Hurts and Ming, although the latter's team later appeared in Heat P with Zorro. *At the start of the heat, Jonathan Pearce claimed Ming Dienasty was fighting "three newcomers to UK Robot Wars" - while Ceros was a newcomer, and Scraptosaur was new to the UK series, Metalis came from an experienced team that fought in three previous UK championships. He made a correction later saying Metalis was a new machine for an experienced team. *When Scraptosaur entered the arena for its first battle in the heat, Jonathan Pearce claimed it had once reached a Semi-Final in Dutch Robot Wars. Scraptosaur actually reached the Grand Final in Dutch Series 2, as there were no Semi-Finals in the format for the Dutch series. *Jonathan Pearce kept pronouncing Ceros as "Seer-ros" during the first melee, but later pronounced it correctly from Round 2 onwards. *In the House Robot introductions prior to the first melee, Growler was shown in the arena outside a CPZ before the camera then cut to him sitting inside the bottom-left CPZ when the battle was getting underway. *Revolution 3's statistics board referred to its spinning drum as a rotating flywheel. Jonathan Pearce made this same mistake as well. *An editing error happened in the second melee which showed both Dead Metal and Growler in the same CPZ. *In the first melee, Growler's jaws appeared to be having problems and only closing after letting go of Metalis. *This was the only heat of Series 7 not to have the two heat finalists get interviewed before the final and the last heat of the original run not to have the two heat finalists interviewed before the final. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner